When you are SnowBound at the Mangi house
by Moosey
Summary: Zelda peoples lord of the rings characters my friends and 2 teachers are snowbound in our friend Mangi's house, what do we do for fun? let Mangi's stupiness entertain us! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Snowbound at The Mangi House  
Hey yallz!! This is a Story inspired my friend Mangi. Shes pretty stupid you know but we are all friends to her!! ( so I hope you enjoy this story about my friends, my 2 fav teachers, Lord of the rings characters and of course, The Zelda peoples!!  
Characters.....  
Mangi  
  
Dan  
  
Trunks  
  
Nicole  
  
Trisha  
  
Brittany  
  
Melanie  
  
Alicia  
  
Rauru  
  
Link  
  
Gannondorf  
  
Gimli  
  
Legolas  
  
Aragon  
  
Mr.Berretta(Art teacher)  
  
Mr.Schoch(photo teacher)  
One Day while at Trisha's house her friend Nicole calls her and says..  
  
Nicole:PARTY AT MANGI'S HOUSE!!  
  
Trisha: REALLY!?  
  
Nicole:*click*  
  
Trisha:I gotta call the world!  
  
As Trisha calls the world millions of people start arriving at Mangi's house.  
  
Mangi: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE!! AT MY HOME...  
  
Trunks: my little honey bunches of oats, I came here for the party!!  
  
Mangi: not now  
  
Trunks: but I love you.  
  
Mangi: ok you can come in  
  
Dan: what about me???  
  
Mangi: no  
  
Brittany: I thought you liked Dan?  
  
Mangi:NO I don't like dan!!!!!  
  
Dan: please please mangi!!!!  
  
Mangi: ok.(Fart noise)  
  
everyone: MANGI FARTED!!  
  
Mangi: (fart noise) NO!  
  
Melanie: ok whatever  
  
Alicia: OH! I love parties!!  
  
As more people start arriving more people are getting kicked out. Trisha Nicole and Brittany paitently wait in Mangi's house for their lovers to arrive. Gannondorf enters the room.  
  
Gannondorf: I AM HERE MY LITTLE SUGAR PLUM!!  
  
Nicole:OoOoOoOoOo I am soo happy!!*runs to give him a hug*  
  
Our art teacher and photo teacher start toward Mangi's door.  
  
Mr.Berretta:*ding dong*  
  
Mangi: guys I am gonna get the door don't be writing on my blackboard now...  
  
People start drawing all over the board  
  
Mangi: ..Mr.Berretta?  
  
Mr. Berretta: yes! Hello! I am here to teach the students about art! Art is good for the soul!!!! I bought my friend with me Mr. Schoch! The photo guy!  
  
Mr.Schoch: Hello mangi! Do you have a camera? I wanna take a picture of your profile.  
  
Mangi: you mean the thing online?  
  
Mr.Schoch: no! the side of your face!!!  
  
Mangi: well I don't know I don't take photo!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Schoch: it's not a photo word! Doofus! Now get ready we are using paper cement for this project!  
  
Mangi turns around and notices pictures on the black board  
  
Melanie:look mangi! It's you and Trunks on the black board!!!!  
  
Trunks: I love it!! You look soo cool!!!!!  
  
Mangi: cool? Being cool means to say hi and be social!!  
  
Trunks: oh well I would rather wear sunglasses  
  
Alicia: where you goin mangi?  
  
Mangi: there is something I have to do..*erases board*  
  
Trisha: why did you erase that mangi!!  
  
Mangi: I told you to stop comparing me to him!!!!  
  
Link suddenly flies in the door.  
  
Link: Hey Trisha! I am here for you!!!  
  
Trisha: Yippie!!!  
  
Link: hey mangi, wanna fly with us?  
  
Mangi: no no no! I like my feet on the ground where it's safe!!  
  
Link: don't you like to fly? Like Peter pan?  
  
Mangi: NO! Peter Pan is Stupid!!! He doesn't know his times tables!!  
  
Link: well neither do you...  
  
Mangi: Shutup  
  
Old man Rauru slowly come up to the door and walks in.  
  
Rauru: Make room for the old man!!!  
  
Brittany: oh yeah! Hes here!!!! My little santa clause!!  
  
Rauru: oh Brittany I bought you a chicken!!!  
  
Brittany: oh really? Where is it??? I wanna eat em!  
  
Rauru: oh umm.  
  
Legolas: Did somebody say....CHICKEN!!!  
  
Everyone: huh?  
  
Mangi: WHAT! You too!  
  
Legolas: yes it is I! And my companions, Aragon and Gimli!!  
  
Aragon: I like bannans  
  
Gimli: Mangi I missed you.  
  
Mangi: oh no not another one..  
  
Nicole: Aragon come here come talk with us.  
  
Aragon: *Big Smile* OK!  
  
Legolas: I guess I will go where hes goin you stay here with mangi, gimli and keep her company  
  
Mangi: how did you guys get here soo fast what are you loafers?  
  
Legolas, Aragon and Gimli: what?  
  
Mangi: you know..loafers.never mind.  
  
Mr.Berretta: ok time for the art lesson!!!  
  
Everyone but mangi: YAY!  
  
Mangi: oh joy  
  
Mr.Berretta: before we start drawing...yes Trunks?  
  
Trunks: can I draw me and Mangi on our honeymoon?  
  
Mangi: shutup  
  
Mr.Berretta: as I was saying we are gonna have a quiz on colors!!!!  
  
Nicole:oOoOoOoOoO  
  
Alicia: I love colors!!!  
  
Melanie: mangi will fail this.  
  
Mangi: shutup  
  
Mr.Berretta hands out papers and pencils  
  
Mr. Berretta: ok all you have to write is..the colors of the rainbow..you have 15 minutes.GO!  
  
Mr. Schoch: I can't wait till photo!!  
  
15 minutes later..  
  
Mr. Berretta: after I graded all the tests I saw something a little bit different..you all got a 100 on the test except for..mangi  
  
Mangi: well this way we...  
  
Everyone: what??  
  
Mr. Berretta: well this is what you wrote..the colors of the rainbow are.red, orange, violet and aqua.  
  
The whole room starts laughing at her  
  
Mangi: oh I guess my mind is on vacation..  
  
Mr.Berreta: now we will COLOR the colors of the visable spectrum.  
  
Mangi: the what?  
  
Melanie: the colors of the rainbow mangi  
  
Mangi: oh yeah  
  
Dan:OH I wanna draw Mangi!!  
  
Trunks: Oh I wanna draw mangi too!!  
  
Mangi: ok if you draw me don't forget..I HAVE RED HAIR  
  
Trisha:*imitates mangi* I HAVE RED HAIR!!  
  
Everyone laughes  
  
Mangi: wow that's the funniest thing I have ever said.  
  
Melanie: no that's the funniest thing trisha's ever said  
  
Alicia: mangi's stupid mangi's stupid!!!  
  
Mangi: shutup shutup  
  
Legolas: dummy dummy dumb!!!  
  
Nicole: yeah shes soo dumb!! And dumb!!  
  
Trisha: shes dumber than the word dumb!  
  
Link: well I think shes pretty dumb....dumb.  
  
Gannondorf: her dumbness is bigger then my nose.  
  
Rauru: well shes dumber than my toe.  
  
Brittany: DUMB MANGI!  
  
Mangi: ok this is getting dumb.  
  
Aragon looks out the window  
  
Aragon: guys look I think it's gonna snow..  
  
Mangi: what are you talking about theres not a cloud in the sky..  
  
A huge amout of snow just fell on her little house covering everything in sight  
  
Gannondorf: were snowbound.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Snowbound at The Mangi House  
  
Trisha: how long do you think we'll be here for?  
  
Mangi: 3ddddddddddddddd weeeks  
  
everyone except mangi: huh????  
  
Mangi: guys since we will be here for the next um um some number of days i need to process everything that is going on and to help me do that i will go to the bathroom.  
  
Melanie: wow you really are as weird as they say...........  
  
Mangi starts walking up the stairs past the downstairs bathroom.  
  
Mangi: ok i will be right back, i am going to the bathroom  
  
Nicole: um mangi there is a bathroom right here  
  
Mangi: um i know that  
  
Nicole: well cant you just use that one  
  
Mangi: no i cant....... this one.......... it just makes me feel safe.  
  
Alicia: ok  
  
Mangi: and plus it has Mr. Berretta in it  
  
Mr. Berretta: um i'm right here  
  
In the back of the room Legolas, Gannondorf, Link, Rauru, and Brittany are playing outburst when mangi comes down the stairs from her visit to the "safe" bathroom.  
  
Brittany: ooooooo a Chicken!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: thats right!!!!!! 200 points for our team!!!  
  
Brittany: yey!!! we are winning!!!!!  
  
Legolas: ok next team, its your turn........  
  
Gannondorf: ok ready Link!  
  
Link: what do you mean am i ready?  
  
Gannondorf: well its our turn now..... ya know...........  
  
Link: No i dont know stupid!  
  
Gannondorf: you know what..........  
  
Mangi: oooo i know what!  
  
Link: WHAT!!  
  
Mangi: they climb the walls too  
  
Link: nevermind, we are just playing Outburst mangi, wanna play? its the game for your whole brain  
  
Mangi: Oh i guess that counts me out  
  
Gannondorf: ok ready to play, name 2 brands of ketchup......  
  
Link: um!!!!!!!!......... um!!!!!!!! i dont know!!! Mangi give me a brand of Ketchup!  
  
Mangi: um hanez  
  
Link: what! thats an underwear brand!  
  
Mangi: yea i know.... durrrrr im wearing them, their alberts  
  
rauru: *snore snore* *mumble* mmmmmmunderwearmmmmmmm  
  
Link: dont you mean Heinz???  
  
Mangi: oh, are you saying i put ketchup in my pants?  
  
Link: NOOOOO!! stupid idiot! whats the matter with you! you cant spell anything Mangi!!!!  
  
Mangi: ................what... do... you.. mean...i cant...spell.....mangi??? it's M-a-n-g-e!  
  
Link: oh jesus....  
  
Brittany: how come you cant spell!  
  
Mangi: i failed grommer!  
  
brittany: ok now i completly understand  
  
Mangi: oh thank god  
  
In the next room Dan and Trunks are on the Computer writing a love letter to Mangi......  
  
Mangi: what are you guys doing in here?  
  
Dan: writing love letters for.......  
  
Trunks: YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mangi: oh joy. Wait a second, Trunks what is that!!!!  
  
Trunks is sitting on the computer desk  
  
Trunks: oh thats just a crack....  
  
Mangi: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mangi pushes trunks off the desk. she grabs a 20 lb weight and starts banging on it to make it go away.  
  
Mangi: Guys this isnt working! ooooo maybe this will work  
  
grabs a small flashlight in which weighs no more than 2lbs  
  
Mangi: oh my dad is gonnna kill me!  
  
Trunks: anyway I am done now  
  
Trunks shuts the computer off  
  
Mangi: NOO! YOU DIDNT COPY IT!!!!!!! *beeping noises from the telephone*  
  
Dan: look at these cool pictures of Gannondorf i found online.... he is my idol,  
  
mangi: wow!! what did you do to get these, did you plug the memory card into the computer and download them!  
  
Dan: your an idiot!  
  
Trunks: we got them off line  
  
Mangi: oh  
  
In the Kitchen Aragon and Gimli are playing with Mangi's two cats  
  
Aragon: i think i am going to name this one after my best friend........  
  
Gimili: MEEE!!  
  
Aragon: no you fat smelly dwarf! You know all you do all day is "dig for gold" as some would say...  
  
Mangi walks into the room hearing what they said  
  
Mangi: oh gimili did you find any???  
  
Gimili: only big green ones  
  
Mangi: ooo those are the rare ones!  
  
Aragon: as i was saying i am gonna call him Legolas, Leggy for short....  
  
Gimli: and since i am as fat as a moose, i will name this one moosey!!  
  
Mangi: NO! DON'T CALL THEM THAT! their names are Snickers and Gizmo!!  
  
Aragon: umm too bad  
  
Aragon and Gimili are holding leggy and moosey when they start to squirm out of their arms  
  
Mangi: LET THEM GO!! LET THEM GO!  
  
Gimli: no mangi!! And to even out your temper i think you want some nice chocolate chip cookies!  
  
Gimli walks over to the cookie jar and finds no cookies  
  
Gimli: MANGI!! WHO STOLE THE COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR!!!  
  
Mangi: Nicole  
  
Gimli: hey can you have a little spirit and sing along!  
  
Mangi: fine *singing stupidly* Nicole stole the cookies from the cookie jar  
  
Nicole hears this from the other room and sings..  
  
Nicole: who me?  
  
Mangi: *silence*  
  
Aragon: *to help her along he sings* who me  
  
Mangi: *thinking he ment himself*.......NO HER!!  
  
Aragon: oh dear god....  
  
Legolas was flipping the channels and found that Lord of the Rings #2 is on  
  
Legolas: OHH our movie is on!!  
  
Aragon and Gimli run into the T.V room with everyone else around them watching the movie  
  
Melanie: *whispering to nicole* these are the ents their ugly and stupid...like mangi....  
  
Nicole: *laughs*  
  
Mangi: I think the ents are cool!!  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
Alicia: LOOK! it's smeagol!!  
  
Trisha: who?  
  
Brittany: yeah what's a smeagol....  
  
Nicole: it's that thing i said looked like mangi....  
  
Mangi: wait...wait a minute....YOU GUYS MADE FUN OF ME WHEN I WASN'T IN SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Trisha: uhh yup *whispers to nicole* were makin fun of her right now......  
  
Nicole: *laughs*  
  
2 hours later mangi finds herself sitting next to Link on the fouton. Melanie walks in the room  
  
Melanie: you know what.....i think i wanna be a proffessional snowboarder when i grow up.......*she walks out of the room*  
  
Mangi:*talking to Link* you know what i always wanted to do when i grew up.......  
  
Link: ummm get an education....  
  
Mangi: well that too...... but i also wanted to....backpack through wetstern europe.....  
  
Link: WHAT!? *runs to Trisha and tells her what she did*  
  
Trisha: Mangi! what did you say to my Lover!!!!  
  
Mangi: what?  
  
Trisha: you said you wanted to go backpack through wetstern europe!!  
  
Mangi: NO! i said i wanted to backpack through western....*looks down and stops talking*..  
  
Trisha: i rest my case  
  
Link: don't you know that's "the story"  
  
Mangi: what story?  
  
Nicole: what's goin on here??  
  
Trisha: Mangi doesn't know about "the story"  
  
Nicole: what!! that's from F.R.I.E.N.D.S!! let me explain to you...... 


	3. Chapter 3

When you are snowbound at the Mangi house  
  
Nicole:......now do you understand Mangi?  
  
Mangi: did it have anything to do with the ents?  
  
Nicole: No.  
  
Mangi: then i didn't understand it  
  
Nicole: stupid............  
  
Trunks: Mangi, sing a song!!  
  
Mangi: no  
  
Dan: please mangi!!  
  
Mangi: no  
  
Brittany: lets' sing christmas songs!!!  
  
Trisha: christmas songs always remind me of that cool christmas play in new york city every year!  
  
Link: Hey Dan did you buy tickets for the show this year?  
  
Dan: No  
  
Link: Good could that would be pretty femine  
  
Alicia: i wanna sing umm 12 days of christmas!!  
  
everybody but Mangi: YEAH!  
  
Mangi: NO!  
  
Aragon: why not mangi???  
  
Mr.Berretta: yes a little mangi singing makes you happy! like art!  
  
Mr. Schoch: yeah so then i can take pictures of your happy profile!!  
  
Mangi: NO! i don't wanna a happy profile!!!  
  
Gimli: i have a happy profile.........  
  
Legolas: no you don't you have a fat profile!!  
  
Gimli: sad, but true........  
  
Link: well they say you need ''perfect symmetry'' in your face for a perfect profile  
  
Rauru: once when i was a youngen I was told i had perfect symmertry  
  
Brittany: *quietly* well not anymore..........  
  
Mangi: guys my hair is SOO wet from the rain!!  
  
Gannondorf: umm Mangi is's not raining.........  
  
Mangi: well it's gonna!!  
  
Melanie: soo what about the songs?  
  
Mangi: what songs?  
  
Trunks: mangi, with your tiny mind you have forgotten already......  
  
Dan: rememeber the songs you didn't wanna sing....  
  
Mangi: oh yeah  
  
Alicia: yeah!! lets sing! c'mon we need some disney goin on here!!!  
  
Trisha: yeah we need to it's like the right thing to do....in a situation like this...........  
  
Brittany: ok i wanna sing.......12 days of christmas!!  
  
Alicia: no no no brittany jones, we need disney first!!  
  
Nicole: ok how about zippidy doo-dah!  
  
Aragon: umm what?  
  
Link: zippy-zappity?  
  
Mangi: oh man Link are you being electricuted?  
  
Link: no mangi just your brain is  
  
Mangi: ohh so that's whats been buring......  
  
Alicia: ok lets just do the 12 days of christmas!  
  
Brittany: yay!  
  
Trisha: koolio  
  
Gannndorf: ok i'll start *singing* onn the first day of christmas my true love game to meeee a partrige in a pair treeeee!!...............  
  
everyone keeps on singing till they reach 5  
  
Legolas: c'mon mangi your turn!!  
  
Mangi: No!  
  
Dan: why not? you never do anything!!  
  
Mangi: it's cause i don't know the words....  
  
Gimli: how do you not know the words??  
  
Trunks: this is like ''the'' christmas song!!  
  
Gannondorf: yeah even i know it and i rarely sing!!  
  
Alicia: C'MON MANGI!!  
  
Brittany: yeah don't be stupid!!  
  
Trisha: sing mangi sing!  
  
Everybody: SING MANGI SING!  
  
Mangi: FINE! what are we up to?  
  
Rauru: number 5  
  
Brittany: OHH lucky number!  
  
Mangi: on the first day of............  
  
Link: umm we said 5  
  
Brittany: OHH lucky number!!  
  
Mangi: oh yeah....... on the fifth day of christmas my lover...  
  
Trunks: TRUE LOVE!!  
  
Mangi: true love gave to me....uhh Five Dimond rings!!  
  
Everybody: *lauging*  
  
Mangi: see i told you i didn't know the words!!  
  
Nicole: hey guys.....T.I  
  
everybody but mangi is laughing  
  
Mangi: ohhh Don't worry guys i am not stupid this time!! it's Trunks I know!!  
  
Gimli:*laughing* Trunks I know!!!  
  
Mangi: what's a matter??  
  
Trunks:*holding back laughter* don't worry mangi you got it right.......*starts laughing*  
  
Aragon: mangi what's an ent?  
  
Mangi: not ordinary trees  
  
everyone but mangi starts laughing again  
  
Mangi: i just don't care anymore go ahead make fun of me  
  
Dan: but i love you mangi!!  
  
Mangi: but....NO i Don't Like DAN!! I MEAN YOU!!  
  
Dan: ohh but you will......  
  
Gannondorf: hey guys did you know i am in a cool video game called Super Smash Bros.!!  
  
Link: me too!! derrrr  
  
Mangi: ohhh i know like Shreik uhhh Shrek  
  
Everybody starts lauging  
  
Legolas: uhhh mangi look behind you your cats are playing with the plants  
  
Mangi: OHH they just won't leave that bird alone!!!  
  
Aragon: bird?  
  
Mangi: Bird, plant same thing  
  
Trisha: umm no it's not  
  
Mangi: i don't give a S***!!  
  
Nicole: NO! don't say that Mangi!!  
  
Mangi: why not???  
  
Nicole: cause your white blood cells will go down by 80%!!  
  
Alicia: Mangi!! you better do something!!  
  
Melanie: mangi, don't die now! i am bored!!  
  
Brittany: ohh i know count your pulse for a minute and it it's under 90 beats your dead!  
  
Mangi: well i guess i am dead then 


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you who Accually read this story... When your snowbound at the Mangi house has finally been...CONTINUED!! yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Nicole: AHHHH Mangi's dying! Mangi's dying!!!  
  
Mangi: no am not shutup!  
  
Brittany: but..you just said you...  
  
Alicia: don't listen to the MANGI!  
  
Melanie: the.MANGI.  
  
Trisha: this is stupid.  
  
Melanie: Mangi?  
  
Mangi: hey Trisha..where do you find a ghost?  
  
Nicole: WHAT?? What ghost mangi?  
  
Legolas: yea what are you talking about??  
  
Dan: I know what shes talking about because I AM her lover!!  
  
Trunks: NO!! I am! I know what shes talking about!!  
  
Gimli: NOOOOO!! I DO!!!!  
  
Gannondorf: well I certainly don't know..  
  
Aragon: neither do I...  
  
Mangi: I said.where do you find a ghost??  
  
Trisha: where mangi!!!! Where!! Tell me!!!  
  
Mangi: in the game...  
  
Trisha: what game??  
  
Mangi: the game...  
  
Nicole: WHAT!?  
  
Mangi: In ZELDA!!  
  
Trisha: that's all I wanted to know!!..wait.you mean a poe??  
  
Nicole: poe..si.posie!!  
  
Trisha: A POSIE!  
  
Mangi: no no no! a POE P-O POE!  
  
Link: NO!! stupid..  
  
Melanie: mangi?  
  
Link: hey I would know, I was the main character in that game!! I know everything!!  
  
Mangi: ok then..where do you find a ghost?  
  
Gannondorf: hey! I was a character too!!  
  
Link: SO! I was the hero!  
  
Gannondorf: so I was the villain!!  
  
Trisha: I DON'T CARE!!  
  
Mangi: oh yea.I found something deliciously fresh too..  
  
Alicia: ohh! Was it coffee??  
  
Mangi: no..i only like the smell.AND THAT'S ABOUT IT!!  
  
Aragon: no need to shout mangi...  
  
Mangi: I AM NOT SHOUTING!  
  
Melanie: stop being soo defensive!  
  
Mangi: I AM NOT DEPENSIVE!!  
  
Legolas: depensive? Is that a word?  
  
Gimli: to my love, I would say it is  
  
Mangi: ok guys quick question.you know that building by mooney pound?  
  
Brittany: pond mangi?  
  
Mangi: yea.  
  
Aragon: ok continue with your story mangi...  
  
Mangi: well I saw something there that's realllly cool!! I discovered.that there is a Mrs. Sofftee!!  
  
Alicia: WHAT!? A Mrs. WHAT? Hahahaha!  
  
Mangi: a Ms. Sofftee!!  
  
Legolas: how do you know that??  
  
Mangi: cause a women was driving the trunk.. * Everyone Laughs*  
  
Mangi: I am sorry...  
  
Trisha: why are you sorry?  
  
Mangi: cause that was stupid..  
  
Nicole: OHH Mangi! I wanna give you my new cell phone number!  
  
Mangi: ok let me get a pen and paper out!  
  
Nicole: it's 1-843-222-1707  
  
Mangi: ok wait.let me get this straight.1-800..  
  
Nicole: NO! Mangi! I am not a commercial!!!  
  
Mangi: I belive so...  
  
Trunks: guys.I ripped mangi's gimli pictures off her wall today..  
  
Mangi: WHAT!? YOU DID WHAT!?  
  
Trunks: I should be your only lover!! Not this fat smelly dwarf!!  
  
Gimli: HEY! The fat smelly dwarf can hear you!!  
  
Trunks: I DON'T CARE!  
  
Mangi: ohhh that's such a shame..he was such a cutie.  
  
Gimli: I WAS!!  
  
Trunks: WHAT!? I HAD THE FLAMING PURPLE HAIR!!  
  
Link: * is eating popcorn with gannondorf* This fight is great!! I hope Trunks wins!  
  
Gannondorf: me too!  
  
Mangi: ok this conden...conversation is OVER!!  
  
Trisha: hey mangi.wanna play a guessing game??  
  
Mangi: ok fine.  
  
Nicole: ok...who playes the organ..with their knuckles?  
  
Gannondorf:* whispers to Link* OHH! That's ME!  
  
Mangi: umm.uhh I don't know.  
  
Nicole: guess mangi!!  
  
Mangi: no cause if I get it wrong you guys will make fun of me!!  
  
Trisha: no we won't!! just give us the first letter  
  
Mangi: hey give me the first letter!!  
  
Nicole: ohh god! That's the ANSWER Mangi!!  
  
Mangi: ok fine.L?  
  
Trisha: uhh NO!  
  
Nicole: guess again Mangi  
  
Mangi: umm gagagagagagaga...gannon?  
  
Trisha: nope! Well ok partial credit..  
  
Mangi: Gandalf?  
  
Nicole: NO!! it's GannonDORF!  
  
Gannondorf: yea! It's got a dorf at the end!!  
  
Mangi: oh yea  
  
Legolas: Hey I know Gandalf!  
  
Aragon: Me too!  
  
Nicole: Mangi! Pay attention to my lover more often!!  
  
Trisha: ok heres your next question! Who has a senior portrait and looked like a young lady?  
  
Gannondorf: * whispers to Link again* OHH! That's me AGAIN!!  
  
Link: * whispers back*..you looked like a young lady?  
  
Gannondorf: it's a long story..  
  
Mangi: umm umm Link?  
  
Link: WHAT!? I AM not a lady! I am a masculine man!!  
  
Trisha: yea! And you just said it before..  
  
Mangi: Link?  
  
Nicole: NO! before that!!  
  
Mangi: 2?  
  
Nicole: NO! it's NOT a number!!!  
  
Mangi: 1?...oh no no I ment young Link!!  
  
Link: why are you talking about my younger self for??  
  
Mangi: oh sorry I mmmmmeeeeessseed up  
  
Trisha: you bet you did!  
  
Link: mangi do you know anything about me?  
  
Mangi: yes I DO!!  
  
Link: ok what's my new game called??..Which makes me look like a cartoon that had too much alcohol...but anyway answer thr question Mangi  
  
Mangi:..the wind braker!!  
  
Link: NO!!  
  
Trisha: it's WAKER Mangi  
  
Link: OH JESUS LORD!  
  
Alicia: you know mangi if you would have gotten that question right you might have accually said something smart..  
  
Melanie: maybe she will do it again!  
  
Mangi: OHH! You mean like the moment of truth??  
  
Betcha can't wait for chap 5!! And maybe it will finally answer the question..where did Mr. Berretta and Mr. Schoch go? Are they trying to find a way out of the snowbounded house? Or have they already left? We will find out..... 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow....how long has it been? Oh well Snowbound at the Mangi house has finally been updated!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAP.5!!!!  
  
Trisha: hey guys where's Rauru?  
  
Nicole: oh I think he died  
  
Mangi: Oh the green reeper's coming  
  
Brittany: NO! he is jus in the bathroom  
  
Link: well what's taking him so long!  
  
Brittany: I don't know why don't you go and ask him  
  
Link: i'll make Mangi do it, Mangi go ask Rauru what's taking him so long  
  
Mangi: NO! make Nicole do it  
  
Nicole: fine, I got to go guys, be right back  
  
Mangi: (talking to Trisha) Nicole had to go  
  
Trisha: I know  
  
Mangi: why....?  
  
Trisha: because she told me  
  
Mangi: what did she tell you?  
  
Trisha: I got to go,  
  
Mangi: Ok BYE!  
  
Trisha: No not me Mangi!  
  
Mangi: oh  
  
Alicia: Mangi say oops,  
  
Mangi: oops  
  
Melanie: Say it with enthusiasm!  
  
Mangi: No Shutup!  
  
Link: Guys I have a headache, Mangi stop talking I ran out of Asprin, I need to go somewhere  
  
Trisha: where are you going?  
  
Link: wherever I stop walking, ok now I'll be back in a little while  
  
Ganondorf: Mangi your stupidness ruined his mind!  
  
Mangi: WHAT! I did no stupidness to him!!!  
  
Nicole: ooo Mangi when Link comes back I want you say hello Link, ok?  
  
Mangi: ok  
  
Nicole: now don't forget Mangi  
  
Mangi: I won't  
  
Nicole: ok then what are you going to say?  
  
Mangi: I don't know surprise?  
  
Trunks: Mangi! What have I been teaching you about your memory!  
  
Mangi: I forgot..  
  
Gimli: ooo Link is coming, say it Mangi!  
  
Link: what I'm confused.  
  
Dan: say it Mangi!  
  
Mangi: YO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nicole: No that's wrong! Now Mangi,I want you to say it, the right way!  
  
Mangi: hello Link defender of the Gertrudes and fighter of the Posies!  
  
Trisha: bad Mangi! Sit! Stay! Want a cookie?  
  
Mangi: sure  
  
Alicia: Mangi say Gandalf  
  
Mangi: Gandalf  
  
Nicole: say it loud and proud Mangi!  
  
Mangi: (very quietly) Gandalf  
  
On the other side of the room Aragorn, and Legolas, are standing around playing with Leggy and Moosey ( A.K.A Snickers and Gizmo)  
  
Aragorn: Mangi, why did you name her Snickers if she looks like a MilkyWay?  
  
Mangi: I DON'T LIKE MILKYWAYS!  
  
Legolas: Mangi, you have a really bad attitude problem, here, take down my number and call me if there are any problems, ok it's 732-1725  
  
Mangi: It's 732..  
  
Legolas: Mangi! I know my own number, you don't have to tell me!  
  
Gimli: awww look how cute he is Mangi (referring to Leggy)  
  
Mangi: I know but she always gets away  
  
Gimli: Mangi, it's a boy...  
  
Mangi: guess what! One time I dropped him and he fell asleep  
  
Legolas: I think he got knocked unconscious...  
  
Mangi: No! He was definitely sleeping! He also plays dead!  
  
Aragron: Oh jesus Mangi, You are a sad case  
  
Mangi: Shutup!  
  
Dan: Mangi, come over here, me and Trunks have a question for you!  
  
Mangi: what is it!  
  
Dan: do you wanna go Mini Golfing with us?  
  
Mangi: Mimi Golfing?  
  
Trunks: no Mini Golfing  
  
Mangi: Mim Golfing?  
  
Dan: NO MANGI!  
  
(everyone in the room starts laughing)  
  
Mangi: Shutup you guys! I will kick you out and I don't care how late it is!  
  
Gimli: Calm down Mangi  
  
(it's the first night in the Mangi house, and it is time for them to go to sleep, everyone is getting ready)  
  
Brittany: Oh no Mangi! I have no Romans! Mangi, do you have any Romans?  
  
Mangi: (nods yes)  
  
Brittany: Mangi what's a Roman?  
  
Mangi: I don't know  
  
Brittany: well then why did you say that?  
  
Mangi: I don't know  
  
Nicole: guys, I'm hungry, can we make some brownies?  
  
Alicia: ooooo I love brownies!  
  
Melanie: I call the bowl!  
  
Trisha: No I want the bowl!  
  
Melanie: whatever. I'm getting the bowl  
  
Mangi: NO! No brownies tonight!  
  
Ganondorf: but why Mangi?  
  
Mangi: Give me 10 good reasons why I should let you make brownies at.... 2:22 A.M.!  
  
Link: oooo I Know! First, I just took an Asprin and I need some nourishments with it  
  
Dan: Number 2, I love you  
  
Gimli: Number 3, I'M FAT!  
  
Trunks: Number 4, I love you more  
  
Brittany: Number 5, Celine Dion likes brownies  
  
Trisha: Number 6, they are good for the soul  
  
Nicole: Number 7, I'm hungry  
  
Legolas: Number 8, Snickers wants some, she's a chubby girl  
  
Mangi: DON'T CALL 'EM THAT!  
  
Aragorn: Number 9, I like brownies  
  
Rauru: (walks out of the bathroom) I am an old man, I need to live while I can...... Eating brownies!  
  
Mangi: Fine! Go make some brownies but be quiet, my sister is right above us  
  
(everyone started making noise and throwing the brownie batter all over the room)  
  
Mangi: GUYS! I said be quiet! My sister is right below us!  
  
(while the brownies are cooking everyone decides to go play super smash brothers.)  
  
Melanie: Mangi turn it on,  
  
Mangi: ok  
  
(Mangi pushes the power button and waits 5 mins staring at the T.V. for it to load, as soon as the game started mangi shut it off and opened the gamecube)  
  
Mangi: ok guys Super Smash is in  
  
Everyone: duhhhhh Mangi! The game already started! We knew that! We have known that for the past 3 minutes  
  
Mangi: Shutup!  
  
Alicia: Mangi, hand out the controllers  
  
Mangi: ok give me your palm..  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
Mangi: Hand! Give me your hand  
  
Link: ok whatever Mangi  
  
Trisha: ok let's play! Who's playing first!  
  
Ganondorf: oooo me!  
  
Link: and me!  
  
Trisha: and who else wants to play, we Have two empty spots, and now one, because I wanna play too  
  
Melanie: oooo I'll play!  
  
Trisha: ok! Ready Everyone!  
  
Mangi: No, wait, I see a woof  
  
Alicia: a what!?  
  
Mangi: I mean a wolf, but that was a dream, never mind  
  
(everyone in the room starts laughing)  
  
Melanie: ok guys lets play!  
  
Nicole: wooo hooo  
  
(an hour later, they finish eating their share of the brownies when Gimli went into the kitchen to get another one)  
  
Mangi: GIMLI!!!! What do you think you are doing!!!!!! Those we must save for my brothers! We are a big family!!!  
  
Gimli: (crying) I'm sorry Mangi  
  
Mangi: well you should be  
  
(An hour after that everyone starts getting ready to go to sleep when Aragorn and Legolas are in the computer room talking and Mangi walks in)  
  
Legolas: Hey Mangi! Guess what tomorrow is!  
  
Mangi: Oh I know it's Wednesday!  
  
Aragorn: No mangi! It's Legolas's Birthday!  
  
Mangi: oh, whoops  
  
(Trisha walking in from the living room)  
  
Trisha: Mangi sat on a whoopee cushion!  
  
Mangi: no! Shutup!  
  
Aragorn: I'm tired, lets go to bed now Guys  
  
Mangi: well thank god it's Friday  
  
Legolas: ummmm Mangi...  
  
Mangi: or is it Wednesday...  
  
Aragron: it's Tuesday Mangi!  
  
Mangi: Yea whatever!  
  
(everyone goes into the den where they are all sleeping, Some on the floor, some on the futon)  
  
Mangi: ok guys do you want the light on or off?  
  
Alicia: I don't care Mangi!  
  
Mangi: well I do I'm tired  
  
(Mangi turns the light off)  
  
(about a few hours later Mangi gets up to get something out of her room)  
  
(BANG! CRASH! BOOM! BANG! SLAM!)  
  
(everyone wakes up)  
  
Melanie: what was that noise?  
  
Mangi: mmmmmmdhfdhfdyitfidysfhduisfhmmmmmm  
  
Alicia: Mangi? Is that you?  
  
Mangi: mmmkfdhifydifdhfidhfmmmmmm  
  
Gimli: I gotta go save MANGI!  
  
Trunks: me first!  
  
(everyone walks over to the stairs where Mangi fell from.  
  
Nicole: Mangi? are you ok? What happened?  
  
Mangi: I fell down the stair master 2000  
  
Ganondorf: the what?  
  
Mangi: never mind, I hurt my head  
  
Dan: oh get the ice get the ice!  
  
Mangi: no need for that, I don't even have any ice, I ate it all  
  
Trisha: why were you going upstairs in the first place?  
  
Mangi: to get something  
  
Link: get what!  
  
Mangi: the tail's mouse  
  
Legolas: the what?  
  
Mangi: mouse's tail, same thing  
  
Gimli: no, no its not  
  
WOOHOO!! Chap. 5 is complete!!!!!! And guess what??? Mr. Berretta and Mr. Schoch have...ESCAPED!! They have left the Mangi house through the chimney but no one has noticed....see how loved they are? Well I hope you look forward to chap. 6!!! See yaz! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Chap. 6 (last chapter!!) has finally been uploaded!!! *Scattered applause * Well I am not gonna keep talking so lets get right into the story!!!  
  
Mangi: yea the tails mouse and mouses tail is the same logic of the world  
  
Brittany: sure it is Mangi.............  
  
Mangi: YEA!  
  
Aragorn: lower your voice Mangi!! Shhh!  
  
Mangi: shutup!!! Don't you like my voice!!!  
  
Link: no.........not really.........  
  
Gimli: Mangi likes my voice..........  
  
Trunks: NO MINE!!  
  
Dan: NOOOOOO MINEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Mangi: NO NO YOUR ALL MISPOKEN!!...........I like the Ents voice!!!!  
  
Alicia: Whoa Mangi chill ya self!!!  
  
Mangi: yea whatever I am hungry  
  
Nicole: oh you want some cornbeef?  
  
Mangi: NO!! I am NOT Irish!!  
  
Trisha: well I am Irish.........  
  
Mangi: oh is that why your wearing white?  
  
Trisha: Mangi!! If your Irish you wear green!!!!  
  
Mangi: OHHHHHH!! So Legolas and Link are Irish because their wearing green!!!  
  
Legolas&Link: NOOOO!!  
  
Legolas: Were German!!!  
  
Link: see! We have blonde hair and blue eyes!!!  
  
Mangi: welllllabiaduhalandgbabakdfhgklf  
  
Everyone: ????  
  
Mangi: OH MY GOD I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!  
  
Aragorn: your hopeless Mangi........  
  
Mangi: NO! I am gothic!!!  
  
Brittany: so are you all gothic right now??  
  
Mangi: yes  
  
Gannondorf: so........do you have gothic stuff in your pockets?  
  
Mangi: I UHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Melanie: Mangi!! What is that piece of paper in your pocket!!!!!  
  
Mangi: ummm..........  
  
*Melanie rips the paper out of Mangi's pocket*  
  
Melanie: IT'S A PICTURE OF LINK!!!!  
  
Link: MANGI U BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR HAVING A PICTURE OF ME IN YOUR POCKET!!!  
  
Trisha: WHAT ARE YOU A FREAK MANGI!!!  
  
Mangi: Well....hes not looking straight....but to the side.....  
  
Rauru: what does that have to do with anything??  
  
Link: give me that!!! *grabs the picture and rips in pieces *  
  
Mangi: *starts to cry*  
  
Trunks: ohh it's ok Mangi! I'll be your lover!! Heres a picture I drew for you!!! * hands her picture of a skeleton*  
  
Mangi: wow! These are hard to make! You have to take away everything.......except the bones.......  
  
Nicole: Mangi.......what's wrong with you???  
  
Mangi: I am sorry I have to make dinner for you guys now  
  
Gimli: OO food!!!  
  
Dan: what are you making??  
  
Mangi: Totalonies  
  
Alicia: tortalinies Mangi?  
  
Mangi: shutup  
  
Gannondorf: OOO with cheese!!!  
  
Mangi: yes!  
  
Legolas: is it wedged or shredded?  
  
Mangi: shrrrrarararararararararararaaa  
  
Legolas: shredded Mangi?  
  
Mangi: yea shutup........accually I think it's wedged.......  
  
Link: what does wedged look like Mangi?  
  
Mangi: little TINY rectangles!!  
  
Aragorn: whoa............ ok Mangi..  
  
*a half an hour later...*  
  
Mangi: ok guys dinners ready!! What color do you want it??  
  
Nicole: umm what??  
  
Trisha: Mangi.........what are you talking about?  
  
Mangi: what color do you want it??  
  
Gimli: what color do you want what!!!  
  
Trunks: yea what Mangi!!!!  
  
Mangi: GUYS.........WHAT.........COLOR........DO........YOU.........WANT IT!!  
  
Legolas: WHAT MANGI!!!!!  
  
Loud speaker: WHAT COLOR DO YOU WANT TESTING 1 2 3.............WHAT COLOR DO YOU WANT IT.............  
  
Link: WHOA......WHAT WAS THAT!!  
  
Mangi: it's my speaker phone..........NOW WHAT COLOR DO YOU WANT IT????  
  
Everyone: WANT WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mangi: the bowls  
  
Alicia: oh........  
  
Brittany:........I WANT PINK!  
  
Mangi: NO NO I WANT THE BLACK 1 BECAUSE I AM GOTHIC!!!!  
  
Brittany: I said pink Mangi..........  
  
Mangi: oohh I get it ok  
  
Dinner is over they go into the other room to watch t.v  
  
Alicia looks outside and notices a flashing light  
  
Alicia: Mangi!! What's that flashing light!!!!!  
  
Mangi: yea............I mean no  
  
* Ding Dong*  
  
Brittany: whos at the door?? Were snowbound right??  
  
Melanie: yea............  
  
Mangi: I'll get it  
  
* Mangi walks in the kitchen and picks up the telephone*: Hello?  
  
Legolas: umm the door Mangi............  
  
Mangi: OH YEA that's what I ment  
  
* Mangi opens the door *  
  
Mr. Berretta: you guys are still here?  
  
Mangi: yesss I am standing right in front you der!!!  
  
Nicole: Mangi do you know what this means!!!  
  
Mangi: yea I am standing right in front of him!!  
  
Mr. Schoch: NO! it means your NOT SNOWBOUND!  
  
Mangi: oh yea that too  
  
Mr. Berretta: yea we left a long time ago you have been able to come out of this house for several hours now  
  
Everyone: MANNNGIII!!!!  
  
Mangi: whoops  
  
* everyone walks outside and they notice a gang of motorcycle people *  
  
Aragorn: who are they Mangi?  
  
Mangi: the Enlightment  
  
Trunks: what??  
  
Mangi: MY FAMILY!  
  
Family calls to Mangi: MANGI!! HOP ON WERE GOIN TO MAINE!!!!!  
  
Mangi: bye guys I am goin to manine!!! Where I was born!!!  
  
Brittany: no Mangi!!!  
  
Alicia: stay with us!!!!  
  
Mangi: sorry I have such a busy life..........  
  
Gimli: * crying * I'll miss you Mangi..........  
  
Trunks: I'LL MISS HER MORE!!!!!  
  
Dan: NO I WILL!!!!!!!  
  
Link: YES! Mangi can't bother me anymore!!!!  
  
Gannondorf: YEA!!!  
  
Nicole: good riddance Mangi  
  
Trisha: see yaa!  
  
Rauru: good-bye Mangi and I will be leaving to  
  
Brittany: where are you going?  
  
Rauru: Brittany I am going on a business trip...........  
  
Brittany: what business?  
  
Rauru: delivering toys  
  
Brittany: ok bye!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: Have fun Mangio!!!  
  
Melanie: good bye dumb  
  
Mangi: I ONLY ANSWER TO MANGI!!! See you guys!!!!  
  
* Mangi rides home with her family *  
  
Everyone runs down the street to watch them leave  
  
Aragorn: do you see Mangi???  
  
Legolas: oo there they go down the road!!!...........and theres Mangi...........stuck at the light..........  
  
ITS FINISHED!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Look forward to more stories about our friend Mangi in the future!! Au Revoir! 


End file.
